Immortality
by shun-kumikumi
Summary: Slaine Troyard tidak pernah sadar. Jerat mematikan yang ada dalam dirinya berhasil menarik Kaizuka Inaho. Dan mereka terlanjur terasing dalam kepekaan yang fana. Untuk Fuyuharu Shiba [Inasure Fanfic. warn inside]


**an Inasure Fanfiction written by shun-kumikumi**

**Aldnoah. Zero is Gen Urobuchi's. Olympus Knights. A1. Pictures**

**Inaho x Slaine **

**Tragedy/Horror/Angst**

**Warn: ooc, bad-character, sado!inaho, omegaverse, etc**

"Ficlet ini dibuat untuk Fuyuharu Shiba yang demen dark angst inasure. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak"

Happy Reading.

.

.

* * *

**Immortality**

Ada sebuah filosofi tentang awal dan akhir.

Kita sudah lelah membenci. Tidak. Bukan aku, tapi kau.

Kau yang terus mencari tapi tak tahu apa yang dicari.

Aku selalu bertanya dalam hati,

kita sudah memiliki keadilan masing-masing. Kenapa harus saling mencaci maki? Kenapa memunculkan perang?

_Karena keadilan memang tak pernah ada._

Hanya Alpha dan Omega. Frasa yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

.

.

Kaizuka Inaho, pemuda penganut realis overdosis. Slaine Troyard, prajurit gagah berani idealis.

"Aku selalu menyukai mata indahmu. " Begitu kata Inaho setiap hari.

Ruangan sel yang dikelilingi kaca sempat dianggap tempat pelarian. Sekarang hanya penjara mematikan.

Sebab pemuda bermata satu tidak membiarkannya keluar.

"Bunuh saja aku." Slaine Troyard memberikan tatapan benci sehalus ia bisa. "Eksekusi aku disini. Dan kau tidak akan pernah kehilangan Piagam Penegak Kebenaran."

"Katakan kau menginginkanku maka aku akan membunuhmu."

"Masuk saja kau ke dalam neraka."

Seumur hidup Slaine Troyard tidak akan pernah menyesal. Bahwa sejarah mencatat ia pernah sekali menembak kepala Inaho.

"Kau Omega yang kucari-cari." Inaho memaksa Slaine mendongak dengan mengangkat dagunya. "Kau membuatku gila dengan menghilang ke planet merah yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu ada. Hanya aku, satu-satunya yang bisa memberikan kebebasan kepadamu. Takdir tak pernah lelah memisahkan kita berdua, Slaine Troyard. Dan sekarang kau milikku sepenuhnya."

Slaine Troyard tak akan bisa lari. Sejauh apapun ia terus mencari. Tanpa tahu pencarian berakhir dalam kepasrahan hidup di tangan seorang pemuda yang berhak menghakiminya.

Dan Inaho tahu itu.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini semua."

"Memang."

Kaizuka Inaho membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukan. Mengesap aroma _silky peach _kesukaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Slaine tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sudah sejauh mana pengorbanan yang kau lakukan demi tuan putri manis itu, hm?"

"Jangan bicara soal orang yang sudah mati."

Inaho menyeringai.

"Dia tidak membiarkanku melukaimu. Padahal tubuhmu sangat indah untuk dilukai." Inaho meraba punggung yang kini meremang, "aku sudah bersabar tetapi kau selalu melemparkan jerah nanah kepadaku."

PRANG! Suara benda bermuatan besi bertemu lantai dingin, hangus memekakkan telinga . Slaine tercengang, gemetar. Ujung runcing pisau miliknya yang berkilau menari-nari di sudut ruangan.

"Sudah kubilang, percuma."

Ia telah gagal kesembilan kali dalam sebulan ini.

"Menyerahlah. Penjara bukan tempat yang pantas untuk malaikat sepertimu." Inaho melepaskan pelukan, memajukan wajahnya, memandang Slaine dari dekat.

"Ikut aku menjemput keadilan, Slaine. Bukan di Bumi. Bukan di Mars."

Slaine menganggap dirinya gila. _Tapi ada orang yang lebih gila darinya dan ia percaya-_

"bersamaku. Hanya itu pilihan yang tersisa untukmu."

_-bahwa orang yang didepannya ini tidak lebih gila darinya_

Senyum getir diberikan sebagai proses penerimaan.

"Sejak awal aku tidak punya pilihan."

_-karena sekarang ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu erat._

"Kaizuka Inaho-"

Masa bodoh dengan semua persetan yang ada. Seharusnya ia tahu, orang yang tak pernah habis memikirkan kehidupannya selalu orang yang sama, orang yang selama ini dibencinya.

Jadi kenapa ia tak menyerah saja?

Kaizuka Inaho adalah iblis yang diciptakan untuknya.

"-bawa aku ke neraka bersamamu."

Kaizuka Inaho menyeringai. Lagi.

"Setuju."

Mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh berada dalam kegelapan. Artistik dan minimalis. Menggoda dan menyesatkan.

Selanjutnya Slaine membiarkan apapun yang akan Inaho lakukan kepadanya. Ia sudah tak peduli.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah dua anak Adam. Yang satu pembangkang dan tidak pantang takut. Yang satu berpendirian setenang riak yang tak dalam.

Kaizuka Inaho. Slaine Troyard. Tercipta bagai dua busur panah yang berlawanan. Berseberangan bak pulau dan daratan. Satu harus mengalah demi mencapai kesepakatan.

Slaine Troyard bukannya tak bahagia. Ia hanya sadar tidak akan pernah merasakan Surga. Menurutnya Surga akan alergi menerima mereka. Tempat terbaik untuk mereka bukanlah disana.

Sementara Kaizuka Inaho akan terus membimbing Slaine berjalan pelan-pelan. Demi tidak menginjak duri. Tidak membiarkannya terluka. Sekaligus menghancurkannya dari dalam.

Dan mereka akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan mereka.

.

.

**End.**


End file.
